Kampfer:The final war
by storyteller316
Summary: Several months have passed since the last fight with the white Kampfer, and now a new student brings a problem along with him.
1. Chapter 1: A new race

It has now been several months since Natsuru and the others took on the white Kampfer, and there has been no attacks since then, However Kaede has still been attending Seitetsu Gakuin High so everyone have stayed on guard all the time just in case she tries something. Now we go to the girls' side of the school where class has started.

"Everyone take your seats, today we have a new male transfer student who's going around introducing himself so please be nice, Mr. Smith you may enter now," said the teacher. A boy with short spiky brown hair and green eyes then walked into the room.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jon Smith and I just moved here from America, I hope we all can get along," said Mr. Smith as he raised his right hand to wave, his sleeve falling as he did so, revealing a purple colored Kampfer bracelet.

"He's a Purple!?" said Kaede as she stood up with a freaked face. As she pointed at what he was, Jon grew a smirk on his face as a high powered American style gun appeared in his right hand, which he fired at Kaede who barely dogged the bullets by jumping to her right, shattering the glass window behind her.

"How dare you shoot at me," said Kaede who had turned to her moderator self.

"Sorry, did that hurt your feelings, I guess you just can't fight without your white Kampfer around huh," said Jon. Suddenly the four white Kampfer came crashing through the window behind Kaede.

"Mistress Sakura, we're here to protect you," said Hitomi.

"Kill him," said Kaede. Hitomi did as told and fired her white magic light blast right at Jon, but Natsuru took the blast by running in front of him.

"Ahh!" said Natsuru as he woke up in his bed room.

"Was, that all just a dream?" asked Natsuru to himself as he felt his heart beat which was almost as fast as a cheetah when running.

"Hm, what's wrong Natsuru?" asked Harakiri Tora as he woke up on one of the book sevles.

"It was just a dream Tora," said Natsuru who was coming down.

"Hey, Natsuru get up already," said Mikoto as she came into the room dressed in the school's female uniform and an apron.

"Hey Mikoto, what are you doing here?!" asked Natsuru who was shocked to see her there.

"I came over to make you breakfast, now come down stairs the foods ready," said Mikoto as she left the room.

"Alright," said Natsuru as he got out of bed.

"Natsuru, why do you still seem freaked by your dream?" asked Harakiri Tora.

"Tell you later, but what I will tell you is that you're coming with me to school today," said Natsuru as he grabbed his bag.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Harakiri with a beat of sweat running down his face as Natsuru came closer to him. Later at school on the boys' side, the teacher brought a new student into the classroom, and it was the same guy from Natsuru's dream.

"I can't believe that the guy from that dream this morning is here," thought Natsuru to himself as he tried not looking at the other kid.

"Mr. Smith you can sit by Mr. Seno in the back," said the teacher. When Jon took his seat he glared out of his right eye then grew a smirk when he saw Natsuru glairing back at him. Later that day after school.

"Hey Jon!" said Natsuru as he ran up to him on the side walk.

"You're from my class, Seno right?" said Jon as he turned to face him.

"My first names Natsuru, and I was wandering if you knew anything about the Kampfer," said Natsuru.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," said Jon who was acting like he was trying to hide something.

"Oh really, what do you have to say Harakiri Tora?" said Natsuru without looking at his bag.

"He's defiantly a Kampfer," said Harakiri Tora as he poked his head out of Natsuru's bag.

"Hey boss he's a Kampfer just as you thought," said a black version of Harakiri Tora as his head popped out of Jon's bag.

"Hey, that's a Burnt Tora, so you are a Kampfer," said Natsuru out of suprice since he was right.

"You really are no use to me Tora," said Jon as he clinched his fist so tight that his entire arm was shaking.

"Sorry boss," said Burnt Tora as he went back into the bag.

"If you want to know how much I know then come to the park tonight with your friends," said Jon as he left. At nine that night Natsuru and the others were waiting in the park.

"Where is he Natsuru?" asked a slightly angry Mikoto.

"You said this Jon guy would be here," said Akane who was in her Kampfer form and holding her Springfield Armory Loaded M1911 A1 under Natsuru's chin.

"He said he would be here, but he didn't give a time," said Natsuru who was a little uncomfortable with a loaded gun under his chin.

"You looking for me?" asked Jon as he walked up to them with a relaxed posture.

"You're the new Kampfer in town?" asked Shizuku.

"What are you, a red, blue, or white?" asked Akane as she pointed her gun at him, ready to fire at any minute.

"Well, I can't be a white given that I'm not a girl and that they are only girls since Kaede only likes girls, and I'm technically on the side of red and blue, I'm a purple Kampfer," said Jon as he pulled the right sleeve of his shirt up to revel a purple bracelet.

"You're a new color?" asked Shizuku.

"I say we just go ahead and kill him now, I mean can we really trust him?" said Mikoto who had transformed and was holding her katana to Jon's throat.

"I agree," said Akane as she walked up and put the nozzle of the gun on Jon's forehead.

"Wait a minute, when you're in your Kampfer form are you a girl or a boy?" asked Natsuru.

"I know how to control my powers in my true form so I don't have to transform, by the way I'm faster than a bullet even at this range," said Jon. In the blink of an eye both Akane and Mikoto were on the ground in their human forms.

"What did you do to them?" asked Natsuru who was a little worried.

"Don't worry they're just unconscious," said Jon.

"That makes me feel a little better," said Natsuru.

"How are you able to use your powers so well and how long have you been a Kampfer?" asked Shizuku.

"The answer to the second question is since I was seven and the answer to the first question is," said Jon as Burnt Tora broke in.

"He killed the moderator that gave him his powers," said Burnt Tora as he poked his head out of Jon's bag.

"You actually killed your moderator?" asked Natsuru who took a few steps back.

"I didn't want to fight the others so I killed her and became the first purple Kampfer, and I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut Burnt Tora," said Jon as he picked Burnt Tora up out of his bag by his head.

"I'm sorry boss, I just couldn't help myself," said Burnt Tora.

"Yeah, well see if you can help this!" said Jon as he dropped Burnt Tora and kicked him twenty feet away.

"Are you alright?" asked Chissoku Norainu as he and the other entrail animals walked up to Burnt Tora.

"I'm used to it, oh we meet again Harakiri Tora," said Burnt Tora.

"It's nice to see you again too Burnt Tora," said Harakiri Tora with a happy smile as he welcomed his new friend.

"Looks like they're having a good time," said Natsuru.

"Yeah, sorry about being mean like that, but he gets on my nervous some times," said Jon.

"I see your point," said Natsuru.

"But I do have a warning for you, the moderators are planning to end the war soon," said Jon.

"Do you know when or how?" asked Shizuku.

"No, Burnt Tora didn't get enough information, but since Kaede's first plan was to go after you Natsuru, I think it might have something to do with you, and so I want to make sure she can't get a hold of you, so I want to make you a purple Kampfer," said Jon.

"What will it take for that?" asked Natsuru.

"Just hold out the arm with the bracelet," said Jon. Natsuru did as he was told and Jon grabbed a hold of the bracelet which changed color from blue to purple, just like Jon's.

"You changed the color?" asked Natsuru.

"I did more than that, I made you a purple Kampfer, and separated the link between you and Kaede so she can't hypnotize you again," said Jon.

"Thanks, wait that means I can," said Natsuru as a fire ball appeared in his right hand which surprised him.

"Now it's you turn Shizuku," said Jon.

"Ok, but what about them?" asked Shizuku as she motioned to the two her were still on the ground.

"I already turned their bracelets," said Jon as he grabbed her bracelet. After Akane and Mikoto woke up they all went home with a warning from Jon to watch their backs.


	2. Chapter 2: The fall pageant

The next day everyone on the girls' side of the school were preparing for the fall fair. In the pool area all of the girls were running and screaming.

"The octopus is going crazy!" said one of the girls as a giant octopus picked her up.

"No, put us down!" said a girl who was upside down and trying to keep her skirt from falling. In the science room an explosion just went off and a bunch of girls ran to open the windows.

"Well we now know not to use those chemicals," said a girl whose entire face was covered in black soot. Out in the hall a bunch of girls were shooting some male students, who had sneaked in, with rubber bullets.

"We told you to stay out of here," said one of the girls as she managed to hit one guy in the gut with a rubber built.

"Oh come on," said one of the guys in a high pitched voice as he lay on the ground thanks to a built to his member. In Natsuru's female class a bunch of girls were talking in a corner.

"Hey Natsuru, that new guy's here to talk to you," said a girl.

"Thanks," said Natsuru as she noticed Jon standing at the door. She then got up and walked over to Jon and closed the door behind her.

"Dude, why are you in that form?" asked Jon as he tried not to laft.

"It's our best way to keep an eye on Kaede, but what I want to know is how you got in here," said Natsuru.

"I went to the office here and told them I needed to see you, by the way whatever Kaede's doing is going on tomorrow night at the pageant," said Jon.

"Any idea of what she has planned?" asked Natsuru.

"No, so keep an eye on her," said Jon. He then left and Natsuru went back into the classroom where she was surrounded by girls.

"Natsuru, how do you know the new guy?" asked one of the girls.

"Are you two dating?" asked another girl.

"Tell me it's not true Natsuru," said a third girl who had a tough of jealousy in her voice as she spoke.

"Of course not, we're just friends, that's all," said Natsuru who felt a little weird about the conversation.

"Oh that's how it is," said a fourth girl. Next thing they did was start laughing at the idea of Natsuru with Jon. The next night at the fair everyone was having fun going from stand to stand.

"I can't believe you two aren't joining again this year," said Mikoto.

"I'm never going through that again," said Akane.

"Besides we can keep an eye on Kaede down here in the crowed as well," said Natsuru who was in his girl form. Suddenly Kaede came up on stage dressed in a bright white dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before the Seitetsu Gakuin pageant starts I would like to introduce some friends of mine, the white Kampfer," said Kaede as all three whites appeared behind her.

"Now if you would be so polite as to give them their gifts," said Kaede with an evil look on her face.

"Right mistress Kaede, if anyone moves they die," said Ryōka as she held up her Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol at the crowed.

"I would now like to invite Natsuru and friends up on stage," said Kaede. After exchanging a few looks they all went up on stage.

"Kaede what are you planning on doing?" asked Natsuru.

"What my bosses want, and Natsuru my boss would forgive you if you work with me to destroy the others," said Kaede.

"And why would I do that?" asked Natsuru.

"Because I'll give you a gift," said Kaede with a sweat and innocent look on her face.

"Alright then, I will kill them," said Natsuru as she turned around to face her friends.

"That's it, kill them," said Kaede with an evil smile on her face. However, that smile left when Natsuru started laughing.

"What's so funny Natsuru?" asked Kaede who was a little confused.

"You really thought I would kill my friends?" asked Natsuru as he turned into his male form and turned to face her.

"What the," said a girl in the crowed.

"How did the male Natsuru get up there?" asked another girl.

"Wait, could they be one and the same?" asked yet another girl. On the stage Kaede was shocked to see that Natsuru hadn't fallen under her control.

"H, how aren't you under my control?!" asked a mad Kaede.

"Because I'm a new type of Kampfer," said Natsuru as he uncovered the purple bracelet which was hidden under his sleeve.

"You're a purple Kampfer?!" asked Kaede as she backed up out of shock.

"Yep, and now you're toast,' said Natsuru as he shot a fireball at Kaede which knocked her to the ground.

"How can you use your powers in your male form?!" asked Kaede as she tried standing up, the only thing that the fire ball had done to her was burn her shirt a little.

"That's right, and it's all thanks to this purple bracelet," said Natsuru.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, kill them," said Kaede.

"Remember the plan guys," said Natsuru to his friends. They all then started to fight one and another. Hitomi was fighting Mikoto; Rika was fighting Shizuku; Ryōka and Sayaka were fighting Akane, and Kaede was fighting Natsuru and Jon.

"Come on bitch, do you really think you can beat me when I'm at a distance?' asked Hitomi as she fired a ball of light at Mikoto, who cut the energy ball with her katana.

"Actually I do think that," said Mikoto as the katana's blade started to glow yellow.

"What is that?" asked Hitomi with bib eyes.

"Take this!" said Mikoto as she swung the katana creating a yellow streak of light that cut into Hitomi's shoulder. Meanwhile, with Rika and Shizuku's fight.

"Do you really think those chain knifes can beat my schwert?" asked Rika as she pressed her sward against Shizuku's knifes.

"You might not want to underestimate me and these knifes," said Shizuku as her knifes started to glow purple before catching on fire.

"How?" asked Rika out of surprise. Shizuku then pushed her off, tossed her knifes at Rika's sward, pulled on its chain, and broke the blade.

"Not possible," said Rika as she looked at her broke sword. Shizuku then through her knife again and made it wrap around her. Meanwhile with Ryōka, Sayaka, and Akane's fight, they were all at a stalemate with Ryōka and Akane pointing their guns at each other and Sayaka holding her sward to Akane's back.

"Come on Akane, you know that without your Kampfer form you won't fire at me," said Ryōka as she fired a shot at Akane's feet but missed thanks to her dodging, grabbing Sayaka's hand and knocking her sward out of it while holding her arm behind her back and her own weapon still pointed at Ryōka.

"I wouldn't count on that," said Akane as her gun stated to glow red before she shoot Ryōka in the shoulder.

"I can't believe she actually shot me!" said Ryōka as she grabbed her shoulder. Over with Kaede, Natsuru, and Jon's fight, Kaede was defending herself from both Natsuru and Jon's attacks.

"I can't believe you would want to kill me Natsuru," said Kaede as she shot Natsuru's fire ball with the gun in her right hand and stopped Jon's sword with her sword which was in her left hand.

"Well get used to it, ever since I became a Kampfer I have learnt a lot Kaede, and the number one thing is that I shouldn't trust you," said Natsuru as his fire suddenly transformed into a long sword of fire.

"Since when can he do that?!" thought Kaede after she jumped up on one of the stage beams.

"Kaede get down here and lets finish this," said Natsuru as he held his sword up at her.

"I offered you freedom from the coming death of all reds and blues, but since you won't come with me I'll just end you here!" said Kaede before she fired her gun at Natsuru.

"Watch out!" said Jon as he pushed Natsuru out of the way and got hit in the chest.

"Jon!" said Natsuru as he watched him hit the floor.

"Let's go," said Kaede to her kampfer. All of the whites then vanished into thin air.

"Jon are you ok?" asked Natsuru as he checked on him.

"Natsuru, he's died, no one can live through a built to the chest," said Mikoto with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't be so sure," said Jon as he sat up.

"You're alive!?" said Akane as she fell on her butt in surprise.

"I've never been happier to be a moderator than today," said Jon as he put his hand under his shirt and pulled the built out.

"You're a moderator?!" asked Natsuru in shook.

"I became one after I killed the one that gave me my powers, I truly can't explain it," said Jon as he stud up.

"Then give us a reason not to kill you then," said Shizuku as she held on of her knives to his throat.

"Because I'm the one who gave you the power to do what you just did, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you early, but I thought this might happen if I had," said Jon.

"I would have done the same," said Natsuru as he placed his hand on Shizuku's to get her to back off. Suddenly, a canister landed next to them and started leaking smoke.

"Good timing," said Jon as he and the others fell unconscious from the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the BRO

As Natsuru started to wake up, he could hear Jon's voice calling to him from the darkness since his eyes were still closed.

"Hey Natsuru, come on man wake up," said Jon's voice.

"What happened?" asked Natsuru as he opened his eyes and sat up to find that he was sitting in a hospital like bed with Jon sitting beside him.

"My team knocked us out with some gas at the pageant," said Jon as he stud up to move to the front of the bed.

"Your team?" asked Natsuru as he moved to get off of the bed.

"I'll explain on the way to the briefing room, everyone else is waiting there," said Jon. Out in the hall the two passed by rooms where teen girls were practicing what seemed to be Kampfer abilities.

"What is this place?" asked Natsuru as he looked around at everything.

"It's a training camp for Kampfer, both blues and reds live and train together in these rooms," said Jon. A girl passing them in the hall suddenly swung her left arm at Jon with a knife in her hand, but Jon cot her wrist, put her arm behind her back and slammed her into a wall.

"Nice try Katelin," said Jon as he let her go and spoke in a strange language that Natsuru did not understand.

"You're still too good," said Katelin in the same language.

"Um, why can't I understand you two?" asked Natsuru with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah, put this in your ear," said Jon as he handed Natsuru a plastic ear piece. When Natsuru put the tiny ear piece in his ear, he heard a quick little ringing sound.

"Well, see you later," said Katelin as she left.

"How can I understand her now?" asked Natsuru.

"Katelin speaks English and the thing you put in your ear allows you to understand different languages, I made it since there's so many Kampfer from all over the world living here," said Jon.

"So you have one in your ear then?" asked Natsuru.

"I actually don't need it thanks to my moderator powers, they allow me to understand other languages, make my own kind of Kampfer, and a lot of other things" said Jon.

"That's so cool, and explains a lot more," said Natsuru as they walked into a room that was just a few feet from where they had met Katelin.

"Hey everyone, Natsuru just woke up," said Jon as they walked up to a table where the girls were waiting.

"Good to see you're awake," said Akane as Natsuru sat next to her.

"When is your boss going to get here?" asked Shizuku as she looked at Jon.

"He's already here," said Jon before the lights went out and a guy with white hair came up on a monitor that appeared on a wall that was in front of them.

"Looks like you found some nice members for the BRO, Jon," said the man.

"Thank you, moderator Pi," said Jon with a slight bow of respect.

"Wait, he's a moderator too?" asked Mikoto.

"Yes I'm a moderator, but I am on your side," said Pi.

"Pi was the only moderator who asked for peace among the two alien races," said Jon.

"And now I need your help," said Pi.

"With what?" asked Natsuru.

"We now know what the moderatos are planning, Burnt Tora if you would," said Pi as Burnt Tora jumped up on the table that everyone was sitting around followed by Chissoku Norainu, Harakiri Tora, Kanden Yamaneko, and Seppuku Kuro Usagi.

"We now know that the moderators are on their way to earth to destroy it," said Burnt Tora.

"Why would they want to destroy earth?" asked Natsuru with a worried face.

"Because of the two portals that link the red and blue Kampfer to their worlds are here," said Kanden Yamaneko.

"So they want to destroy earth just to shut those portals down?" asked Akane.

"No, the real reason is so they can dwindle the number to aliens that the Kampfer bracelets are connected to," said Chissoku Norainu.

"I think I get it now, the portal acts like a life line for the bracelets and whatever race we represent," said Shizuku.

"That is correct," said Pi.

"Hmm," said Natsuru as he touched his hand to his chin.

"What is it Natsuru?" asked Jon.

"If they're portals then we can use them to reach those other planets, right?" asked Natsuru.

"Yeah we can, but why would we do that?" asked Jon.

"So we can tell the reds and blues about the moderators' plan," said Natsuru.

"What makes you think they will lesson?" asked Jon.

"I can feel that they will," said Natsuru.

"It's the best way to beat the moderators, so Jon take them to the portals," said Pi as the monitor turned off.

"Right sir," said Jon as he got out of his chair, led the group out into the hall and into the large elevator that was across from them.

"Alright, here we go," said Jon as he pushed a button on the control panel that took them down to the basement. Once they had reached the basement Jon led them to two spiral vortexes.

"Ok so who's taking which portal?" asked Jon.

"Me and Akane will take the blue portal, after all it did give us are powers," said Natsuru as he walked up to the portal.

"Ok, that leaves Mikoto and Shizuku with the red one," said Jon.

"What about you Jon?" asked Akane.

"I'll wait for you here," said Jon.

"Alright everyone let's do this," said Natsuru before they ran into their portals.

"Good luck to all of you," said Jon.


	4. Chapter 4: The blue planet

Inside the blue portal, Natsuru and Akane were looking around at the way the portal looked.

"Alright, is it me, or does this feel weird to you too?" asked Natsuru as he looked at Akane.

"Well we are travelling across space in a vortex, and proudly at like a million miles an hour," said Akane.

"That is true, oh I think we're reaching the end of the portal," said Natsuru as the light of the exit drew closer. When they were finally out of the portal, they saw that they were standing in a town square, with the blue portal behind them, and several blue humanoid-slimes around them.

"So this is the world of the blues," said Akane as she looked around.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked a male slime as it came over to them.

"I'm Natsuru and this is Akane, we're blue Kampfer from earth," said Natsuru.

"You're blue Kampfer, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sliama," said the slime as it shook Natsuru's hand then Akane's.

"Nice to meet you too, but right now we're technically purple Kampfer," said Akane as they showed Sliama their bracelets.

"What, purple Kampfer?" said Sliama who was a little confused.

"It's because we're on a team that is comprised of both red and blue Kampfer," said Natsuru.

"You're on a team with reds, does that mean the war is over?" asked Sliama who seemed slightly happy.

"No, there are still Kampfer all over the earth who are still fighting each other," said Akane.

"Why are they fighting, they're supposes to be making a peace treaty," said Sliama.

"You don't know about it like we thought," said Natsuru.

"Know what?" asked Sliama.

"That Kampfer have been fighting since they got to earth, it was never the moderators' idea to have them make peace, they only wanted death," said Natsuru.

"I can't believe that they would do that," said Sliama with disbelief in his voice.

"Well you better because it's the truth, that's why we're here, is there a person in charge of your planet who would help us?" said Akane.

"Yes there is, follow me and I'll take you to him," said Sliama.

"Thanks Sliama," said Natsuru. The three then ran for a giant castle that was on top of a distant hill. On the way, they all had a discussion on the war.

"So you're people are called the Blueru?" asked Natsuru.

"Yep, and the reds are the Redru, during the war the moderators, who are also called the whiteru, came and told us of a peaceful way to settle the fight," said Sliama.

"They told you that they would select people from earth to become Kampfer and they would have a discussion of peace for both sides," said Natsuru.

"But they lied about giving us powers and having us kill one and another," said Akane.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened, and most of our people don't even remember what the war was even about," said Sliama.

"Well whatever it was, the moderators choose to destroy our three worlds because of it gave them the chance to," said Akane. They then reached the front gate of the castle.

"Sliama who are these two?" asked one of the gourds as the three approached them.

"They're Kampfer who have come to give us news on the moderators that the king must hear," said Sliama.

"Very well then, you may go on in with the prince," said the other gourd as the gate opened.

"Wait, prince," said both Natsuru and Akane as they walked into a courtyard. Before either of them could ask Sliama about it, he coot sight of a man wearing a blue slime crown and cape.

"Father!" said Sliama as he ran up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Ah, there you are Sliama, have you been hanging around the village again?" said Sliama's father as he returned the hug.

"Yes father I was, that's where I met these two Kampfer," said Sliama as he motioned to Natsuru and Akane.

"Ah, do you come with news on the peace discussion?" asked the king.

"Actually we came with bad news your highness," said Akane.

"The moderators have lied to you, they didn't make a peace discussion on earth but a war," said Natsuru.

"Why would they do that?" asked the king.

"So the portals would open to earth that lead to our world and the Redru one, and when they attacked earth it would destroy all three of our worlds," said Sliama.

"They're attacking your home planet?" asked the king as he looked at Akane and Natsuru.

"They're on their way right now," said Natsuru.

"Then the Blueru will help you deafen your home, I'll even try to contact the Redru for help," said the king.

"We actually have friends who are on their way right now your highness," said Akane.

"That is good, now escort me to the portal if you don't mine, so we can talk more about what has been going on," said the king.

"We don't mine, but could you please tell us anything you know about why the fight between you and the Redru started?" asked Natsuru.

"Did Sliama not tell you the story?" asked the king.

"He told us that hardly anyone knows, but I thought you might," said Natsuru as they walked past the gate.

"Well you see I kind of lied, four people still know why it started, two on each planet," said Sliama.

"Well can you tell us?" asked Akane.

"It started because Sliama fell in love with princes Slima of the Redru," said the king.

"And you and her father weren't happy about it, is that why started fighting?" said Natsuru.

"No, I was happy for them, but I was told that King Resu of the Redru was mad over it, and threatening my people," said the king as they reached the town square.

"Let me guest, it was a moderator that told you about that," said Natsuru.

"Yes, which I know is a lie now, even their first attack was, I can't believe I fell for it," said the king.

"It's not your fault your highness, we were tricked by one too, but we took care of her," said Akane.

"That's right, and we will stop the moderators so your people and the Redru can have piece once again," said Natsuru.

"And you and princes Slima will be together Sliama," said Akane.

"Thank you, my friends," said Sliama before they went into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5: The red planet

On the planet of the Redru, Mikoto and Shizuku had just arrived in their town square.

"Wow, this planet is really red," said Mikoto as she looked around at the red buildings, sky and slime people.

"Hello there young ladies, I am king Resu of the Redru, and you are?" said a red humanoid-slime who was wearing a slime crown and cape as he walked up to them.

"Your highness we are red Kampfer from earth, and we came here with bad news," said Mikoto.

"Did the treaty not go through?" asked King Resu.

"We don't know anything about a treaty, but what we do know is that the moderators are on their way to earth so they can destroy it and the two portals," said Shizuku.

"That means your planet, my planet, and King Blosu's planets are in danger," said King Resu with a series face.

"Father did you just say that the blue planet is in trouble?" asked a female slime that walked up to them.

"Yes Slima along with our planet and earth," said King Resu.

"We have to help them then," said Slima who was worred for Sliama just as much as she was worried for her own people.

"That's why we are here," said Shizuku.

"We have several Kampfer on earth who are ready to fight, but we need your people and the blues to help us," said Mikoto.

"We will help, but first I need to contact King Blosu," said King Resu.

"We actually have friends speaking with him right now," said Shizuku.

"Good, now let's be on our way to your planet," said King Resu.

"Shouldn't you address your people first?" asked Slima.

"Ah, you are right, Redru people I have some troubling news, the moderators have lied to us, they are really the once who attacked us all those years ago not the Blueru, and now they are attacking earth, so I shall call upon you to help win this war when the time comes," said King Resu as his voice echoed across the planet. All of his people then cheered as he and the other three walked through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6: The war begins

Back on earth the two groups had just arrived back from their mission on the two worlds.

"Slima," said Sliama as he noticed the princes coming out of the red portal.

"I thought I would never see you again Sliama," said Slima as she ran up to him and throw her arms around him.

"Alright, is it only me, or does anyone else want to know how they're not sticking together, and I mean that latterly," said Mikoto.

"It is because our people are made of a slime that does not stick to one and another," said King Blosu.

"That's kind of cool," said Natsuru.

"You guys got here at a good time," said Jon as he walked up to them.

"Have the moderators appeared yet?" asked Shizuku who was worried for those who were outside.

"They're coming into earth's orbit as we speak," said Jon.

"Alright then, this will be our last stand," said Natsuru as he turned to face his team.

"We will defend our homes or die trying," said Mikoto.

"I concur," said both of the kings.

"And with that said, let's take the shortcut to the roof," said Jon as he pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly, the whole floor started to move as a giant hole in the ceiling opened up, allowing them to reach the roof.

"That was a cool ride," said Burnt Tora as he walked out from behind the two portals along with the others.

"So these are the messengers," said King Blosu as he examined the stuffed animals.

"Kind of ugly aren't they?" asked King Resu.

"I agree with you there," said Jon.

"Hey, I can see their ship," said Natsuru as a huge white space ship came out of the sky.

"People of earth, we are the moderators and today is the last day of your pathetic lives," came Kaede's voice from the ship.

"No way," said Akane with a shocked expression.

"Kaede is in charge of that ship?" asked Natsuru who was even more shocked than Akane was.

"No, her mom is, she's just the one talking for them," said Jon. Suddenly several tiny saucers came out of the ship and started to shoot their lasers at the town.

"It's time to call in the cavalry," said Mikoto. The two kings then turned to the portals, put one hand out, and in response the portals begun to grow. Once the portals were one hundred feet in diameter, tiny ships begun to come out of the portals followed by bigger ones.

"Redru and Blueru people, take care in destroying the moderator ships, and do not hurt the people of this planet," said both kings before their people's ships begun to fire at the moderator ones.

"Jon, where are your Kampfer?" asked Natsuru as they took cover behind an air-conditioning unit.

"Take a look at those buildings," said Jon as he pointed to some buildings in the distance. When Natsuru looked in the direction Jon had pointed he saw two Kampfer firing guns at the moderator ships on one building and some others on other buildings.

"Hey, that's a blue and a red fighting out there," said Natsuru as he took cover again.

"They're the Stvention sisters, when they discovered that they were on opposite sides they refused to fight Kampfer," said Jon.

"Cool," said Natsuru as he took another look and saw even more Kampfer fighting. He then noticed an enemy ship flying toward them.

"Take this!" said Natsuru as he punched the air and a ball of fire shoot out at the ship.

"Nice hit," said Jon as they watched the ship crash.

"Thanks, alright guys how about we join this fight?" said Natsuru as he jumped out into the open.

"Sure," said all of the Kampfer standing with him.

"Hey lets join in to," said Harakiri Tora. Before anyone could say a word, all of the entrail animals jumped onto their Kampfer's back.

"Whoa, what's going on?" asked Natsuru as everyone started to glow.

"Hey, the entrail animals turned into capes," said Mikoto as she noticed their transformation.

"I don't know what's happening, but I like it," said Jon before he started to float off the roof.

"How are you flying?!" asked a surprised Akane.

"I have no clue," said Jon as he flew up to a moderator ship, summoned a gun and shot the ship out of the sky.

"Now that's power," said Jon after feeling the sudden energy boosted from the gun shot.

"Hey, let's not let him have all of the fun," said Natsuru as he and the other four started to fly and destroy several ships.

"Whoa," said a Kampfer on a nearby roof when Natsuru blew up several ships with one blast of fire.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" said Mikoto as she sliced a ship in haft.

"I'll make your death quick and painful," said Shizuku as several chain knives shot out from behind her and stabbed into some ships.

"Take this!" said Akane as she shoot several ships with a high powered assault rifle.

"Whoa, since when can you use a gun like that?" asked Natsuru as he flew over to her.

"It's because of the power boost we got," said Akane.

"Yeah it gave us a big boost in all of our powers," said Mikoto.

"But how well can it work on the mother ship?" asked Jon as he looked at the big ship that was still in the sky. Meanwhile up in the mother ship's brig.

"How many of our ships are left?" asked a woman sitting in a big chair.

"Madam Kasa, none of our diploid ships made it," said Hitomi.

"That's not possible, there aren't enough Kampfer on this planet to do that," said Kasa as she sat a glass filled with wine down.

"Madam, a majority of our ships were taken out by five of earth's Kampfer," said Rika who was scared at giving the bad news.

"What, five Kampfer did this?!" asked an angry Kasa as she broke the glass by throwing it into a nearby wall.

"These five," said Ryōka as she pulled up a picture of Natsuru and the others.

"That's impossible," said Kasa who still did not believe that Natsuru and the others could defeat them so fast.

"What's going on mom?" asked Kaede as she walked into the room with her school uniform on and a towel on her head from washing her hair.

"Those five destroyed most of our entire fleet," said Kasa as she stud up and pointed at the screen.

"They're getting in the way again," said Kaede as she noticed who was on the screen and grew a sour expression on her face.

"Do you know them?" asked Kasa.

"Yeah, but I want to be the one who kills them, especially him," said Kaede as she pointed at Natsuru.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of the end

Outside of the spaceship, everyone was talking about how to defeat it as they continued to fly in the air.

"If we put all of our powers into one attack it might help," said Natsuru.

"Yeah, but it might take some of our life energy to make a big enough attack," said Jon as he looked at him.

"Wait, what is this?" said Akane as she noticed a white light form around them.

"It's a teleport, they're forcing us to go on board the ship," said Jon as the light completely engulfed them. Suddenly, the light took them inside the mother ship, but once on board everyone fainted thanks to a green gas that filled the room that they had entered.

"Where am I?" asked Natsuru as he opened his eyes to fine that he was all alone in a huge white room.

"You're in the final place you'll ever be," said Kaede who was behind him.

"Kaede, where are my friends?" asked Natsuru as he turned around to face her.

"Why don't you look up," said Kaede as she pointed at the ceiling. When Natsuru looked up he saw all of his friends chained to the ceiling.

"Guys are you ok?" asked Natsuru who was worried for his friends.

"You should worry more about yourself!" said Kaede as she ran at him with her sword in hand, but was stopped by Natsuru's fire sword.

"I'm not going to lose to you Kaede," said Natsuru as he held her off.

"And what makes you think you can beat me, the second strongest of my people," said Kaede as she pushed a little on her sword.

"The fact that you need help to fight, so you controlled the whites to do so," said Natsuru as he to pushed on his sword.

"That's not true," said Kaede with a little anger.

"Oh yes it is, so face it Kaede, you could never win on your own, that's why you hypnotize people to do your work, which by the way, will never happen to me again, so you can say good bye to the girl me since you'll never see her again," said Natsuru as he pushed Kaede away.

"I have had enough of this, girls come here," said Kaede as she stumbled backwards. All of her whites then appeared behind her as they helped her steady herself.

"What is it we can do for you mistress Kaede?" asked all of the whites.

"Destroy him," said Kaede before all four whites ran at Natsuru with their weapons in hand.

"Take this," said Hitomi as she shoot a close range energy blast at Natsuru who dogged to his left, swung his sword, and broke the bracelet on her wrist which caused her to faint, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"That's not possible," said Kaede with a shocked face.

"Take this," said Ryōka as she shoot her gun at Natsuru.

"Nice try," said Natsuru as he dogged in a blur, then reappeared behind her, tossing a throwing star made of fire right at her bracelet which brock in two.

"He took out two of my whites this fast," said a stunned Kaede as she watched Ryōka hit the floor unconscious.

"This is for madam Kaede!" said Rika as she ran at Natsuru with her sword, but was stopped by Natsuru's fire sword.

"Here you go," said Natsuru as he grabbed her arm that had the sword in its hand, forced that arm away, and cut her bracelet right off thanks to his own sword.

"How dare you do that to my friends!" said Sayaka as she ran at him with her schwert. But before she could hit him, Natsuru used his fire blast to break her bracelet.

"How is this possible, you killed all four of them!?" said Kaede in shock and anger over seeing her whites laying on the ground.

"They're not died, I just broke their Kampfer bracelets, they'll wake up in a few days," said Natsuru.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Kaede.

"Harakiri Tora is giving me all of the information he knows and is also uploading all the data that is in this ship, something he couldn't do while we were off of it," said Natsuru as he pointed at the cape on his back with thumb.

"That stopped little tiger, wait, if you're getting information from the ship, that means you know," said Kaede before Natsuru broke in.

"That your people inhabit humans, you're not actually the person we see, and I also know how to get you out of that body," said Natsuru before he shot a blast of blue flame at Kaede. As she was blown back by the flame, a white figure left her body.

"How did you use a blue flame you son of a bitch, no magic alone should be able to do that?!" asked the white figure as it frizzed in and out of sight without moving.

"Nice huh, all I had to do was focus more energy into the flame, by the way I also know you can't live long without a human body, and I know that you have been in control of her since two years before I became a Kampfer," said Natsuru with a smile on her face.

"Well you should know that," said the figure as Natsuru broke in again.

"That she never really liked me, and that she actually does like girls," said Natsuru.

"So you got the information on the type of girls we like to inhabit," said the figure.

"Yep, girls who love other girls, and the reason for it is that you're entire race is the same, now how about you go ahead and die," said Natsuru. Suddenly, the figure disintegrated into nothing as it said something in a strange alien language that Natsuru's translator could not translate.

"Alright guys time to get you down," said Natsuru as he separated into four and each threw a throwing star at the ropes that were holding his friends to the sealing, and as his friends fell each of his clones coot one of them.

"Mmm, Natsuru?" said Akane as she woke up on the floor.

"Hey Akane," said all four Natsurus.

"Is it me, or are there four of you?" asked Mikoto who had just woke up.

"Were four," said Natsuru as he fussed back together.

"Cool, you learned to split yourself four ways, guess that means you unlocked more energy," said Jon as he sat up.

"I killed the Moderator that gave me my powers, making me one, also do me a favor and watch over them," said Natsuru as he motioned toward Kaede and the others.

"You didn't finish them off?" asked Shizuku as she got up.

"No, but I did break their Kampfer bracelets, and I got rid of the moderator that was living in Kaede," said Natsuru.

"Wait, so she really is human?" asked Mikoto.

"I'll explain more later, right now I have to save her sister," said Natsuru.

"Alright Natsuru, you go save her and the rest of the world, we'll make sure that they stay safe," said Jon.

"Thanks Jon," said Natsuru. He then took off running down the corridors of the ship.

"Don't worry Kaede, I promise I will save your sister," said Natsuru as he ran down the corridor blasting all of the women that he passed with his blue fire. When he finally reached the brig he let out a big sigh, and walked through the automatic doors.

"So, both of my little sisters lost to you," said Kasa who was on the far side of the room.

"Kaede was not your little sister, and you better leave Kasa's body right now, or I'll kill you," said Natsuru as his body burst into blue flames.

"What an idiot, just because you killed my little sister and the other Moderators on board doesn't mean you can beat me, the strongest of my people?" said Kasa as she walked to the center of the room.

"I'll take the risk of fighting if it means your people are gone, and everyone I care about are safe," said Natsuru before he started running at Kasa, but was stopped by a glass container falling around him.

"Looks like you fell for my trap," said Kasa with a smile as she looked at her captured pray.


	8. Chapter 8: The last fight

On the brig, Natsuru was trapped in the container as Kasa walked closer to him.

"Do you know why you can't beat me, it's because you really on others, you don't have any physical strength of your own, you're just a weakling" said Kasa.

"You're wrong," said Natsuru without looking at her.

"And why's that?" asked Kasa as she stopped in front of him.

"Because, my friends are what give me the courage to fight, be it that I know them or not, if their human, Blueru, or Redru they are my friends," said Natsuru.

"You're counting the Blueru and Redru as your friends?" asked Kasa with an evil laugh.

"Yeah, I do count them as my friends, now you had better stand back," said Natsuru with a series face and voice as he raised his head.

"What, do you really think you can break your cage, you'll just waist time, that glass is three inches thick, so no power you have can get you out, not even that fire of yours," said Kasa as she walked away.

"Hey Kasa, there's something you might want to know," said Natsuru.

"And what do you have to tell me?" asked Kasa as she turned around.

"Thanks to Harakiri Tora I've learnt that everything has a melting point, and this three inch thick glass can melt at 23,000°C," said Natsuru as he slammed his hands on the glass as they glowed bright red. In a few seconds an area big enough for Natsuru to walk out of appeared in it.

"That's not possible," said a shocked Kasa as Natsuru walked out of the container.

"Now leave her body or I will make you," said Natsuru.

"No way, I have spent years trying to destroy Earth, Redru, and Blueru, so I won't let you win," said Kasa as she fired a long blast of white energy at Natsuru who in return fired a long blast of fire that stopped her attack in its tracks.

"Give it up," said Natsuru.

"And why should I, I'm not even using my full power," said Kasa as she poured on more energy.

"If this is your full power then you aren't all that strong since your attack isn't taking mine," said Natsuru.

"I don't get this, I'm at full power yet I'm not making any progress," said Kasa who was a little frustrated.

"Well here's something you might want to know, I'm only at twenty percent of my Kampfer energy," said Natsuru.

"That's not possible, there's no way your Kampfer power should be able to overtake my Moderator power," said Kasa.

"If you don't believe me then how about I up it to fifty percent?" asked Natsuru. His fire blast then started to overtake Kasa's by several feet.

"This isn't possible, how can you have this much power?" asked Kasa who was having a tough time holding Natsuru's attack.

"This power is because I have the power of friends and loved ones on my side, that's something a bitch like you could never have," said Natsuru as his flames turned blue as they took over Kasa's attack, and hit her so hard that it knocked her backwards into a wall.

"Thank you," said Kasa in a whisper as the moderator inside her came out.

"How could I be defeated by a mere human?" asked the moderator as she frizzed in and out of sight.

"Because you didn't have anyone behind you, now die," said Natsuru as he turned to leave. The moderator then screamed that she would get her revenge as her light vanished. Natsuru then went over to a computer, activated the teleported and got everyone off the ship before he sent it back into space and exploded it. Down on the BRO roof everyone saw the explosion from the ship.

"Wait, where's Natsuru?" asked Akane as she looked around.

"Maybe he couldn't get out in time," said Mikoto with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, it's nice to see that you care so much," came Natsuru's voice from behind them. When they turned around they all were surprised to see Natsuru standing there.

"Natsuru!" said all of the girls as they ran over to him and gave him one big group hug.

"Nice to see you're alive, but how?" asked Jon as he punched Natsuru's shoulder.

"I activated two teleports and set the ship on a minute count down after it left earth, the first teleporter sent the ship to the Moderator home world, and the second brought me home," said Natsuru.

"Whoa, you blew up their home planet?" asked a surprised Jon.

"I wanted make sure this never happens again," said Natsuru.

"It was a good plan," said Akane. Kaede then woke up along with the ex-white Kampfer who were all sitting against the air-conditioner.

"Where are we, and how did you save us?" asked Hitomi who had a little bit of her memory from the whole thing still in tack.

"We'll fill all of you in later, right now let's get you to a medic," said Jon.

"Hey Kaede, I know your secret, and I understand," said Natsuru as she walked by him.

"How do you know about that?" asked Kaede who could not remember anything at all from the past few years.

"Like my friend Jon just said, we'll fill you in later," said Natsuru with a kind smile.


	9. Epilog

Two years after the fight with the Moderators, Prince Sliama and Princess Slima got married and united their people once again. On earth the BRO is now sponsoring tournaments for any girl who will take a Kampfer bracelet and fight another, the objective is to destroy the others bracelet, this also no longer hurts the Redru and Blueru thanks to a new connection that had been set. As for Natsuru and company, they have formed their own group in charge of helping people from all three planets; of course Natsuru is still to dens to realize that the girls like him, but that has not stopped their fight for him.

The End.


End file.
